pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderace's True Power!
Synopsis When a giant breaks into the apartment building and starts smashing it, all of Elizabeth's other Pokémon are helpless. It's up to Cinderace. Transcript Elizabeth was watching TV with Manaphy, Dragonet, Rotom, and Cinderace. Suddenly, the news came on. Reporter: A giant has been terrorizing Alola and is headed straight for Hau'oli City. Fluffit and Dragonet: We're going to die!!!! A massive foot suddenly smashed into the apartment. Everybody screamed. Glorysia runs to the mysterious giant. Glorysia: What's going on?! Because of Giant getting stronger, Glorysia takes her egg into the shelter. Cinderace: The giant! Dragonet pulled out her blade, but it only left a tiny cut. Giant: Fee, fi, fo, fum! I smell the blood of a pink Ninja Dragonet! Dragonet: Please don't crush me! I'm an innocent fish! Cinderace: I'm an innocent rabbit! The giant picked up Dragonet in his huge hand and started squeezing her, crushing her spine. She screamed in pain. Elizabeth: Give her back! Glorysia starts to stand up, and giving Kestin an egg to safety. Glorysia: Kestin, please take care of that egg and warm up. Kestin: Gotcha. Sugar (Screaming): Somebody, save my mommy! The gianteey hurt her! Sugar tried to confront the giant, but she was far too weak due to being only 5 days old. Cinderace: Move out of the way, Sugar. I know you want to save your mom, but you'll get hurt. Mahoutsuki grabbed an Ice Stone and turned into her Neptune Form. She used Ice Beam, but that didn't work. Dragonet: Somebody, save me! Help! My spi... The giant squeezed her harder to silence her. He then started to run off with her. Everybody were been shocked by horror. Glorysia: Dragonet... No... Sugar: MOMMY!!!!! Sugar cried out hard, suddenly Cinderace is really angry for the giant squeezing Dragonet. Cinderace: *huff huff* How dare you attacked her... THAT'S IT! I'LL BEAT YOU UP!!! Sugar desperately tried to chase after the giant taking away her mom, but she had no legs. Mofurun calms Sugar down. Sugar: Mofuruneey?! Glorysia: That's my Teddiursa! *flashback* Glorysia: Mofurun, go! Glorysia throws her Dream Ball. *flashback ends* Cinderace: Leave it up to me! Elizabeth: Ready, Cinderace? Cinderace: Ready! Elizabeth got her G-max band out. Cinderace started to grow to a massive size. The giant was freaked out, but was determined to keep squeezing the life out of the poor fish. Dragonet: Cinder... ace... help! Sugar was already hungry and it was supposed to be feeding time. Her empty stomach was demanding milk. Cinderace began to fire a large fireball at the giant, which blasted him back, making him drop Dragonet. Giant: Fee, fi, fo... what the hell?! Josie's Spedo: You okay, Dragonet? Akeno's Armaldo: Are you hurt? Elizabeth picked her up. Her spine had been smashed and several of her ribs were broken. Bubblegum: Let me help. Bubblegum used a powerful Heal Pulse to fix her broken bones. She then carried her home to rest. Kestin: Bubblegum, wait for me! ... She woke up 2 hours later lying in Elizabeth's bed. She saw Sugar and Cinderace looking at her. Dragonet: What happened? Sugar: Mommy! She started to nurse, calming her down. Meanwhile, Glorysia is warming up her egg. Mofurun: Glorysia, what are you holding? Kestin: It's an egg. Sugar (With her mouth full): Can I... Cinderace: Stop talking with your mouth full! Glorysia: This time, I'll ever to help Chanse... Happiny. Suddenly an egg started to crack. Mofurun: Eh? Dragonet: It's hatching! When the egg is still hatching, it hatches a little Happiny. Dragonet: It's a fish! It's a plane! It's a Happiny! Happiny: Excuse me?! Sugar: Did you go poopoo in your rubby egg diapeey? Happiny and Glorysia: (in unison) No! Lala: Sugar! If you do this again... I'll freeze you asap. Happiny started to cry and scream and fill her "diaper" anyways. Dragonet: I'm taking a nap now. You clean up the mess. Lala: Wait! You have the magic wa... nevermind. Happiny: CLEAN UP MY POOPOO!!!!!! Major events *Elizabeth's Cinderace is revealed to have gained the ability to Gigantamax. *Glorysia's egg hatches into a Happiny. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where someone's Pokemon egg hatches